


Ice Skating, Coffee, Cocoa and Presents

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Just some winter fluff. :)
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	Ice Skating, Coffee, Cocoa and Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short (and hopefully) sweet fic to celebrate the beginning of December. Also, there may be more “seasonal” fics one coming from me this December, so I hope you like this one. ;)
> 
> By the way, I haven’t forgotten about Bubbles, don’t worry! ;)
> 
> I don’t own the characters.

“Remind me again, why have I agreed to this?!” Carina said, looking at her wife of three months, as she desperately tried to keep herself warm.

“Because you love me, and you want to make me happy.” Maya replied with her trademark dimpled smile.

“There are other ways I can make you happy, and stay warm and comfortable in the process.” Carina remarked meaningfully, rubbing her gloved hands together.

“True. But it’s December and, as far as I’m concerned, I can’t get into the spirit of the month until I’ve gone ice-skating.” the blonde returned.

“Maybe you can’t, but I **can**.” Carina mumbled. “I’m Italian, remember? And, we don’t do a lot of ice-skating. We’re a Mediterranean nation. We like the sea more.”

“Not entirely true.” Maya countered promptly. “There are mountainous regions in Italy too. You’ve told me so yourself. For example, there’s that region that has three names _,_ but that I’m not even gonna try to pronounce.”

“Trentino-Alto-Adige _._ ” the Italian said, somewhere between a smile and a pout.

“Yeah, that’s the one!” the blonde assented.

“First of all, it doesn’t have three names. It’s all just one name. And, secondly, **that** you remembered. But, the fact that a cold espresso without **_crema_** isn’t actually an espresso – that you can’t!” Carina remarked meaningfully.

“Yeah, let’s not… I mean… All due respect to your coffee-drinking ways, but how you can even drink that stuff and not get a heart attack after, is beyond me!” Maya returned. She had tried an espresso made by Carina one morning and ended up with palpitations that had continued until noon.

“Yes, well, most of the coffee you drink here isn’t coffee, really – it’s dessert. Or, if you have a slice of bread with it – breakfast or dinner.” Carina deadpanned. She liked American coffee, but she did not really think of it as coffee.

“Whatever.” Maya said. “Now, come on, let’s make a few more laps, and then I’ll buy you a hot cocoa.”

Reluctantly, the brunette obliged.

“Feeling warmer?” Maya asked, looking at Carina some twenty-five minutes later as they set at the corner table inside a café...

...and the Italian had her hands wrapped around a cup of hot cocoa.

“Yes, much!” Carina nodded, sipping the liquid. “This tastes amazing!”

“It’s the winter fresh air.” Maya pointed out with a twinkle in her eye. “It makes everything taste better!”

Carina melted. Seeing Maya this happy had made all that dragging herself out of their warm house on a Saturday afternoon and freezing her behind off at an ice rink more than worthwhile.

“What?!” the blonde asked as she noticed the expression on her wife’s face.

“Nothing, I’m just happy to see you happy.” Carina replied earnestly.

Now, Maya melted as well. She reached for the brunette’s hand and interlaced their fingers together, their wedding bands touching. “Just when I think it’s impossible to love you more than I already do, you say something like this, and prove me wrong!” she offered adoringly.

“I am simply returning the favor, bella!” Carina returned, smiling brightly.

With her dimples in full view, Maya closed the short distance between them in a quick, but sweet kiss. “So, does that mean you are glad that I made you come to the rink today?” she asked.

Carina gave her knowing look before saying: “Let’s just say that it isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Stubborn as ever to concede she had been wrong, the Italian refused to admit that she had actually enjoyed herself. However, her wife knew her too well by now, so she just smirked in response and took a sip of her cocoa.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Maya reached into the pocket of her coat, resting on the empty chair next to her. “I have something for you.” she said as she pulled out a cream-colored velvet box and put it in front of Carina.

The surprise was evident on the brunette’s face. “What is it?” she asked.

“You’ll have to open it to find out.” Maya returned, smiling.

Without much hesitation, Carina did just that. “Maya... It’s beautiful!” she gasped a few beats later as she took the item out of the box and looked at it closely.

It was a gold charm bracelet, and it already had one charm attached to it – two Christmas bells.

“I’m glad you like it.” the blonde said. “It made me think of you the instant I saw it, both the bracelet and the charm – and it seemed kinda fitting for our first Christmas as a married couple, so I bought it. Think of it as your pre-Christmas present.”

“I love it. And, I love you, bella!” Carina returned, her voice full of emotion. “Ti amo tantissimo!"

“I love you too, babe!” Maya returned, kissing Carina’s hand softly.

In the three months they had been married, they had been making the most of every moment together. Be it surprise presents like this one, date nights, walks in the park or on the beach, the impromptu meals brought to the office(s), or a simple text/call just to say: “I love you’ - they had never missed an opportunity to show just how much they loved each other.

“Will you help me put it on?” the Italian asked, looking at the bracelet.

Maya promptly obliged. “There – perfect… Just like you!” she offered adoringly as she observed the piece of jewelry now around Carina’s wrist.

The brunette swallowed hard, her heart soaring. “You spoil me.” she noted, her voice breaking slightly.

“Just returning the favor, babe!” Maya winked, her dimples on full display again.

“Have you finished your cocoa?” Carina suddenly asked, her voice steady again.

“Almost.” the blonde replied. “Why? You want another one?”

As her chocolate brown eyes twinkled tellingly, Carina shook her head. “No.” she returned meaningfully. “I want us to go home, so I can properly thank you for the bracelet, and then spoil you some more.”

An instant rush of electricity raced through Maya, and her voice cracked, as she all but shouted: “Check, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Happy December, take care! :)


End file.
